1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal having a proximity sensor and a method of controlling a display using the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for detecting a proximity touch.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a touchscreen has been applied to a terminal. A user directly touches a surface of the touchscreen to implement an operation intended by the user.